The present invention relates to filter media cartridges used in air filtering systems, particularly industrial air filtering systems.
Air filtering systems are commonly used in numerous industrial applications. Typically, air filter systems draw air from the surrounding environment, pull that air through one or more filters and then expel the filtered air back into the surrounding environment. The filters used can have many shapes, but are typically either flat or tubular. The tubular filters typically draw air through the exterior of the filter into the interior. The filter captures contaminants that are entrained in the air and the filtered air exits the air filter system.
As the filter begins to accumulate contaminants, it is necessary to clean the filter media. One method of cleaning the filter is to pulse compressed air in the interior of the tubular filter media and blow the contaminants off the media. The contaminants are then collected in a pan and discarded.
One disadvantage of known filter media is the inability to withstand the drawing of air through the media to filter the air and the cleaning of the filter by pulsing compressed air through the filter media. The pressures used are high and results in undue flexing of typical filter media. After repeated flexing, the filter media can break down in numerous ways, such as for example folding upon itself, which reduces the filtration area, tearing which results in an inability to filter, etc.
The present invention overcomes these disadvantages by providing a unique filter media cartridge that has reinforced pleats that withstand repeated pressure changes, a central support to withstand repeated pressure changes and support ribs to add additional overall strength to the filter media.
The invention will become more apparent to those skilled in the art from the detailed description of a preferred embodiment. The drawings that accompany the detailed description are described below.